


kiss, kiss

by leitmotifs (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mutual Pining, also there's a blatant song reference here, gross fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/leitmotifs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall opens the book, finding that someone had written on the inside cover: "The human whose name is written in this note shall kiss you." </p><p>So, of course, he decides to write Harry's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss, kiss

**Author's Note:**

> for the following prompts:
> 
> i know this isn't exactly Death Note, but i saw a gifset floating around on tumblr about a "kiss note" and it was just very tempting to write about, so this happened instead. maybe one day i'll write a proper deathnote!AU. ;w;
> 
>  
> 
> [on tumblr](http://justlogorrheic.tumblr.com/post/58603726785/kiss-kiss-harry-niall)

Niall is sitting at one of the outdoor lunch tables, bent over math homework (which is due in first period), when something suddenly lands on his arm.

Automatically, he looks up. He’s sitting under the safety of a large tree’s branches, so he thinks that perhaps someone might have dropped it – but why would they be sitting up there in the first place?

“Um, hello?” Niall calls up tentatively. He glances around, in case any of his classmates are close enough to hear him talking to a tree, but everyone is too busy making their way into the school. He frowns, standing up and trying to look at the branches from another angle, but every way he looks, there seems to be nothing, or no one, there.

So he sits back down, thoroughly puzzled. When he turns to inspect the dropped object, he becomes even more confused.

It’s a standard black notebook, spiral bound and a little torn at the edges. It may have looked more ominous if not for the bright pink letters on the front: _Love Note_.

Niall touches it as if he’s touching a poisonous plant. When he’s assured that it is not indeed poisonous, he picks it up, running his fingers briefly over the foam letters before opening it. On the inside cover, there is a simple sentence: _The human whose name is written in this note shall kiss you._

“Why couldn’t you be a Food Note, or something more useful?” Niall says to the little black book, but before he can toss it into the trash, the morning bell rings. Cursing, the blond scrambles to gather his notes and doesn’t notice that the strange notebook gets swept in between his chemistry and English notes.

He forgets about it until third period, when he walks into the chemistry lab, drops his book on the table, and the notebook skitters out.

Niall makes a wild grab for it and almost knocks over a bunch of beakers – which he’s honestly very apologetic about, but if anyone saw him with this thing, he would probably be the laughingstock of the school.

He glares down at the thing. The trash can is just a little ways from his desk, and it would be very easy to toss the notebook in, but curiosity takes hold at the last second. He checks to see if anyone is looking; he’s rather early, so there are only four or five other students in the room.

One of them is Harry Styles.

Niall buries his head under his binder at the sight of him, afraid that those green eyes would flicker over and catch him staring. He and Harry are somewhat friends, he likes to think. They’ve been lab partners before, and they also have math and lunch together, so of course they’ve talked, even if those conversations weren’t necessarily long ones.

Niall doesn’t think of himself as a shy person. He has enough confidence that’s earned him a good reputation and a few interested girls. It’s just that when it comes to Harry Styles, the _idiot_ inside him gets plugged into an amplifier and then switched on at full blast.

(“That’s because you fancy him,” Liam once told him sagely, “and people do stupid things for people they love.” He had glanced at Niall and added discreetly, “Like dumping hydrochloric acid on them.”

“For the last time, that was an accident!” Niall screeched, batting him over the head with his folder. He huffed and slumped back into his seat, arms crossed and a pout fixed on his mouth. “And I don’t _love_ him,” he mumbled, “yet. I just want him to snog my face off.”)

Niall lifts his head from his books to stare forlornly at the _Love Note._

 _Am I really going to do this?_ he thinks. A few seconds later, he answers himself by opening the notebook, grabbing his pen, and writing on the first page neatly: _Harry Styles_.

Then he slaps the book shut and shoves it into his binder, a blush already crawling up his neck and cheeks because dear _god,_ that was mortifying. He had done stupid things before, like spilling acid on Harry, spraining his ankle in football when he tried to impress Harry, slamming his locker on his finger because he was too busy looking at Harry, and a bunch of other stupid, embarrassing things, but none of them had been as embarrassing and _stupid_ as this.

“Hey, Niall, are you okay?” someone above him asks.

Niall looks up, ready to lament to his best friend about his woes, only to discover that it isn’t Liam – no, it’s Harry.

“Hi,” he says, three seconds or three hours later. “I—um, yeah, I’m okay, thanks.”

“Good.” Then Harry takes his hand, lifts to his lips, and—

( _oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god_ —)

 _kisses_ it.

And after Harry fucking Styles kisses his hand, he turns around and walks away like nothing happened.

Niall fumbles with words to call him back, but Harry’s already returned to his friends, and all he can do now is turn to the _Love Note_ incredulously.

No way. No _way._

. . .

 

It’s not just curiosity anymore, it’s also this small seed of hope. Maybe Harry hadn’t done that because of the notebook, but because he genuinely liked Niall back.

As their teacher rattles off lab partners for the day, Niall sneaks open the notebook and writes Harry’s name again.

A few minutes later, someone kisses his cheek and then drops into the seat next to him. Bewildered, Niall watches as the curly-haired boy starts setting up the lab, green eyes bright and smile absolutely perfect. “Ready, partner?”

 

. . .

 

It freaks him out enough that he doesn’t touch the notebook for the next three periods.

At lunch, while Liam chatters away about something that happened during his physics class, Niall dares to open a corner of the notebook.

Liam’s been his best friend for five years, and they’ve given each other their fair share of pecks on the cheek – completely platonic, of course. Niall has made his crush on Harry rather well known to him, and Liam is…well, Liam.

So Niall trusts him enough to write his name down next.

He waits with baited breath, waits for Liam to lean over and kiss his cheek or something, but the older boy keeps talking normally.

Niall tries writing his name again, but in the ten next minutes, nothing happens.

He writes down Harry’s name.

He wishes he had a camera to record Liam’s face, when Harry walks over from the lunch table next to them and kisses his temple. Then the upperclassman whispers lowly, “Meet me in the courtyard after school?” and Niall turns wide eyes to him and nods.

“What the hell?” Liam hisses as Harry walks away.

“What the hell,” Niall agrees, but his voice is kind of dreamy and he hadn’t written down for Harry Styles to ask to meet him, but he certainly isn’t going to complain.

 

. . .

 

Sometime during seventh and eighth period, Niall is struck with a thought: _Did I just force Harry Styles to like me?_

 

. . .

 

Harry doesn’t think he’s ever been this nervous before.

Louis and Zayn did their best to give him confidence – Zayn clapped him on the shoulder and told him, “Don’t worry, mate, I’m sure he really likes you,” while Louis had gone with a less gentle, “I risked my life to sit on that branch and drop that book on him, and _yes_ I saw him writing your name in it, so just tell him you like him and then snog his face and whatever you do, _don’t fuck this up._ ”

And he’s grateful for what Louis has done, honestly. He’s been sitting on this crush for months now, ever since the first day of school when Niall Horan walked straight into his heart and stole it, so it definitely feels good to be doing something about it.

He just wishes that Louis could have concocted a more… _subtle?_ plan.

The courtyard is pretty, with flowers and stone benches and even a little pond in the middle. Harry thinks it might be a little cheesy to meet here, but he’s a romantic, and besides, Niall deserves the best.

A minute and thirty two seconds later (not that he’s counting), the school’s back doors open and out walks…a custodian.

“Have a good weekend!” the cheery old man calls to him as he disappears around the corner, and Harry waves back weakly.

He should have known that this wasn’t going to work. Louis had good intentions, but now Harry would be lucky if Niall is ever going to talk to him again.

He’s just finished texting the verdict to Zayn when he hears an unmistakable voice say, “Harry?”

“Niall!” Harry forgets that he’s supposed to be acting calmly. “Listen, I have to tell you—“ He would have gone on to tell Niall about the truth behind the notebook, but the blond strides up to him and thrusts the notebook out.

“You don’t really like me!” Niall says, sounding a little more than panicked. “You see, I found this crazy notebook that said if I wrote someone’s name down, then they would kiss me, and I’ve liked you for a long time now, so I decided to write your name down – but I didn’t think it would actually _work,_ and oh god, I’ve been possessing you to kiss me and I’m _so sorry_ and if you never want to see me again, then I completely understand—“

And since Harry can’t get in a word edgewise, he plucks the notebook out of Niall’s hands, tosses it over his shoulders, and shuts him up with a kiss.

It lasts a few seconds, until Niall pushes him away with a, “Stop, stop, stop.” The boy’s cheeks are flushed in a way that makes Harry want to kiss him over and over again, just to see them turn even redder. “Didn’t you hear me? You only like me because I wrote your name in the stupid book…”

“Niall. Hey.” Harry touches his cheek and waits until those blue eyes flit upwards and meet his own. “The notebook isn’t real, okay?” He kisses his forehead. “I just needed an excuse to finally ask you out.” He kisses his nose. “I really do like you,” he finishes softly, and kisses Niall again on the lips.

“Oh,” Niall breathes when he pulls away.

“So, Niall Horan,” Harry says, brushing his nose against Niall’s and watching his cheeks dust prettily again, “would you go out on a date with me tonight?”

Niall licks his lips, glancing up at Harry shyly. “Only if you’re going to kiss me again,” he mumbles.

“That can be arranged.” Harry’s cheeks hurt from the wide grin that spreads over his face, and he says, “No notebook required,” before he’s kissing Niall again and there’s nothing better than feeling Niall looping his arms around his shoulders and kissing back.

He’ll have to remember to thank Louis later.


End file.
